Quemar Las Heridas
by Alan Spencer
Summary: Unos años tras la caída de Vale, los reinos restantes entraron en una guerra por recursos. Una mujer misteriosa llego, puso fin a la guerra y unifico lo que quedaba de los reinos: Salem. Se formo una rebelión en su contra. Shirou Emiya, uno de los héroes de esa rebelión, es capturado y llevado a una prisión de máxima seguridad.


**Quemar Las Heridas**

 **Capitulo 1:** _Santuario_

Un vehículo negro cruzo la calle. No atrajo atención mientras continuaba su camino. Que los cristales estuvieran tintados era algo fuera de lo común, pero nadie le dirigió una segunda mirada. Ademas, era un modelo viejo, de hace casi una década. Otra persona no pobre pero si a un solo paso por delante del banco, esforzándose por seguir viviendo. Eso era todo.

Nadie se habría imaginado lo que estaban haciendo. Por supuesto, esa era la intención.

Shirou estiro los brazos a los lados, para probar la resistencia de las esposas. Se había despertado hace poco; los oídos aun le pitaban por la fuerza del impacto que le había dejado inconsciente. Decían que no les creían, pero esas esposas habían sido diseñadas especialmente para detener el curso de la energía mágica. Con esto puesto, no podía lanzar ningún conjuro.

Miro por la venta. Se estaba acercando a su destino: una prisión de máxima seguridad, en el corazón del imperio que Salem había formado de las ruinas de los reinos que una vez fueron. Había oído a hablar de la prisión, pero no la había visto con sus propios ojos. Ahora tampoco. La construyeron en los niveles mas bajo de la torre que estaba mirando, para poder derrumbarlos y sepultar a los prisioneros en caso de ocurriera un motín y no pudieran controlarlo. Pero no le quedaba mucho.

La Torre Carmesí-o la Torre de la Bruja, como la llamaban fuera del reino. La estructura mas grande del mundo, principalmente negra pero también con varios tonos de rojo. Oscurecía y aun quedaba una distancia considerable hasta que llegaran, pero desde el vehículo podía verla como si estuviera delante, salvo un poco bloqueado por unos edificios. Su vista era como la de un águila.

Allí residía la mayor parte del tiempo y era desde donde controlaba su imperio. Habían estado planeando tomarla por la fuerza poco antes de que le capturaran.

Entraron por una entrada secreta, sin que nadie les vieran. Aparcaron el vehículo y los dos hombres salieron del coche. Uno abrió la puerta de atrás, le agarro del brazo y tiro de el para sacarle. El hombre era corpulento y tenía una fuerza sorprendente; casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Puedo caminar por mi mismo, ¿sabes?—le dijo.—No estas empujando un carro.

—No tientes a la suerte, sucio traidor.—escupió. Que vulgar.

Le arrastraron hacía su celda, con el otro hombre cerrando la retaguardia. Aprovecho para observar a los guardias: las patrullas, sus rutinas, los puntos débiles. Ya tenían esa información, pero era bueno poder observarlo con sus propios ojos. No tenía intención de estar encerrado por mucho tiempo y cualquier dato podría ser de ayuda.

Fueron por un pasillo que parecía extenderse indefinidamente, blanco, excepto por los barrotes y las celdas, que eran grises. Los prisioneros le observaron al pasar. La mayoría tenía una celda para ellos mismos, con nada mas que una litera de aspecto duro y desgastado; un agujero que estaba unido a el sistema de eliminación de residuos y nada mas; ni siquiera una ventanilla para mirar el mundo exterior, aunque no porque les faltara crueldad.

Le seguían con la mirada y al mismo tiempo parecía que no veían nada; una mirada vacía, de piedra, como gárgolas. Si, exacto, filas de gárgolas. Solidas y sin capacidad de moverse; la humanidad en su interior era una llama agonizante. Donde antes había vida, ahora no había mas que fría piedra. Un truco espectacular.

Le recordó a algo que quería olvidar; el incendio que le había arrebato todo lo que fue, incluso los recuerdos y las personas que vio morir entonces.

Se pregunto que sentirían al verle (uno de los héroes de la rebelión contra Salem) capturado, de camino a otra sucia y pequeña celda. ¿Reaccionarían o les habían reducido hasta el punto que ni eso podría penetrar la capa de piedra? No sabría decirlo.

El hombre tiro de el, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y cayo al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Levántate, no tenemos todo el maldito día!—dijo. Pero cuando hizo ademan de hacerlo, dio otro tirón, para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Lo consiguió por segunda vez.

Quería hacer algo, pero no podía. Así que…

—¿Que creéis que estáis haciendo?—la voz de una mujer alrededor de su edad (a juzgar por el sonido) resonó en el pasillo. Levanto la cabeza para mirar.

Vio a la mujer, pequeña, con una blusa blanca y una falda negra con bordes rojos que le llegaba a las rodillas. Una capa roja colgaba de sus hombros; su capucha cubría su rostro. Era mas joven de lo que había pensado. En un cinturón, había munición y un arma enfundada. El sonido de sus botas contra el suelo fue lo único que rompía el repentino silencio. Su estatura y su rostro le hicieron pensar que no debería luchar. Sus ojos le contaron una historia distinta.

Parecía familiar. Intento recordar cuando la había visto antes. Se paro frente a ellos.

—Traer el prisionero a su celda, señora.—consiguió decir uno. La voz le temblaba un poco.

—¿Si? Pues eso no es lo que parecía. ¿A que celda debe de ir?—dijo. El se lo contó.—Bien. Largo; los dos.

—¿Que?

Por fin le vino a la mente. Esa mujer era Ruby Rose, la Caballero en la que Salem mas confiaba. A este lado se le consideraba una heroína, una verdadera patriota. Los suyos tenían otro nombre para ella. _La Muerte Roja._

—Ya me has oído. Le escoltare yo misma; vuestro papel ha acabado.

—Como usted quiera.—se dio la vuelta.—Venga, vayámonos.

Le ayudo a levantarse y continuaron el camino. No le agarro ni tiro de el. Sabía que era consciente que si intentaba algo, usaría esa guadaña contra el y le bastaba con eso. Aquel hombre había sido todo despecho y fanfarronería; ella simplemente estaba acostumbrada a estar en control.

—Oye, señorita, ¿puede hacerle una pregunta?—Shirou dijo.

—No me llames señorita; no me llames nada. Devuelve el favor que te acabo de hacer y quedate callado.

—¿Porque lo hiciste?

—...No quiero que el odio nos haga como vosotros.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Y como somos?

—Salvajes; traidores de la humanidad; adoradores de los Grimm.

—Gracias.—esbozo una sonrisa amarga.—Es lo mas gracioso que he oído esta semana.

Mintió. En realidad, era lo segundo mas gracioso. Aunque lo primero también había salido de sus labios. No quería que el resentimiento les hiciera como ellos _…_ , como si no le fueran a torturar para intentar sacarle toda la información que tuviera.

Doblaron la esquina. Le llevo a una celda vacía casi al final del pasillo y puso su palma sobre el monitor. Escaneo la huella. Se puso verde y cuando tiro de la puerta, se abrió. Entro; la cerro tras de el. Se sentó sobre la litera.

—Permite que te de un consejo.—Shirou dijo.—Piensa en lo que sabes y en porque lo sabes.

Ruby se fue sin mediar palabra.

Se reclino contra la pared, y espero.

* * *

Ruby entro en su habitación. Acababa de volver de una misión, y necesitaba descansar un poco. No había pegado el ojo durante días. Se quito su capa y la colgó en el perchero; guardo cinturón con la munición y dejo su guadaña-rifle pegada a la pared cerca de su cama (siempre tenía que estar preparada). Fue a cambiarse. Quitarse la ropa que usaba en la batalla y ponerse otras se le antojaba un cambio de verdad; casi podía respirar con tranquilidad. Casi.

No duro mucho. Sonó su pergamino. Por un momento considero no responder, pero si la llamaban, sería por algo importante. Lo cogió. La pantalla se desplegó, una imagen holografía. En ella estaba Salem. Su corazón se acelero. Incluso en su posición, que la llamara personalmente era algo poco común. No podía evitar preguntarse que quería de ella…, y preocuparse. Tenía su confianza y había llegado tan lejos, pero aun temía fallar.

Era hermosa, y el largo vestido negro que llevaba solo lo acentuaba. Su apariencia nunca le había importado; era solo su apreciación como mujer.

—Ruby.

—Si, señora.—se enderezo.—¿Que quiere de mi?

—Me hicieron saber que decidiste escoltar personalmente al líder de la rebelión.—los Caballeros de Salem solo respondían ante ella; si quería tomar esa responsabilidad, estaba en su derecho. No la llamaría por algo así.—¿Por que lo hiciste?

—El odio les estaba haciendo actuar como _ellos_.—Ruby respondió.—No quería ver eso. Estábamos en guerra, es una guerra necesaria, pero… no creo que debamos disfrutar del dolor de nuestros enemigos. No se merece un trato humano…, pero quería dárselo.

—¿Aunque le torturaran para averiguar todo lo que sabe?

Era consciente de ello, pero…

—Es verdad. Quizás sea una tontería. Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas. La verdad es que iba a llamarte de todos modos, por una razón similar. Creo que eres la persona mas adecuada para vigilarle. Es peligroso; no te confíes porque este esposado y sin armas. Esa sera tu nueva misión. Puede que te necesite mas de una vez antes de que podamos ejecutarle; en ese caso, te sustituirá otro de mis caballeros.

—Entendido.

—Adiós, Ruby.—una sonrisa casi maternal (aunque quizás solo fuese su imaginación) despunto en su rostro.—Descansa un poco, ¿vale?

—Lo haré. Gracias.

Salem colgó. Ruby dejo su pergamino sobre la mesita de noche, se tumbo en la cama y se quito las botas.

Había aceptado que la ascenderían a Caballero por propia voluntad, asique no se podía quejar, pero lo cierto es que era un trabajo que exigía mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Era imposible considerar este edificio su hogar; tenía que viajar a menudo y cuando estaba, no era por mucho. Ademas, cualquier lugar podría llegar a ser un hogar. La familia (ya fuera de verdad o los amigos, aquella que construías tu mismo) era lo que le hacía lo que era.

No tenía eso. Ya no.

Cerro los ojos e intento dormir, pero estaba tan agotada que se le escapaba. Quizás hubiera sido mejor rendirse y distraerse con algo, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

En la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados, bailaban fantasmas.

* * *

Jeremiah sintió la activación de un conjuro. Fue una sensación casi tangible, como una mano tocándole la piel. No era una especie de señal, era algo necesario para que pudieran hablar. En la pared había una cámara de seguridad, yendo de izquierda a derecha y vuelta otra vez. Había venido a esta zona por motivo de su trabajo y ella estaba viniendo a su encuentro.

La vio al doblar la esquina. Rin Tohsaka, la que estaba al mando de todo el personal infiltrado en la torre como simples trabajadores. Era la mujer mas guapa que había visto nunca y estaba encantando de que le hubiera llamado. Había recibido el mensaje por uno de los otros (un trozo de papel con el lugar y la hora y quien era). Sabía para que quiera hablar. De hecho, no podía ser por otra razón.

Shirou Emiya había sido encarcelado hoy mismo; quería sacarlo de aquí y el era idóneo para ese trabajo. Se paro frente a el. La cámara, sin ver ni oír lo que estaba pasando, siguió su trayectoria.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo.—ella dijo.—Necesito tu ayuda para sacar a Shirou de aquí.

 _Si, pensó._ Justo lo que había creído. Estaba ansioso de demostrarle su valía.

—¿Que tengo que hacer?

—Toma.—le entrego un papel.—Es el derecho de acceso que tienes que conseguir para poder abrir su celda; debemos hacer esto discretamente y esa es nuestra mejor opción. Esperaremos a que caiga la noche. Cuando lo consigas—no hay margen de error, ¿entiendes?—, informa. Luego…

Le contó que iba a hacerse después y su parte en ello.

* * *

De alguna forma, consiguió dormir, pero no descanso. La atormentaron vagas pesadillas que fueron erosionadas por la luz del sol, pero no desaparecieron. Se quedaron dentro de ella; heridas abiertas en su mente. Le bastaba con esas sombras y sentimientos discordantes para llegar hasta lo que había detrás y ¿como no? Había vivido todos y cada uno de esos momentos.

Comprobó la hora en su Pergamino. Las 7:30; había dormido poco. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, asique se calzo sus botas, se ato el cinturón—perdió unos minutos buscándolo, porque no se acordó de donde lo había dejado ayer por la noche— y cogió su guadaña-rifle; el clip magnético que la había mantenido pegada a la pared sostuvo el arma en su cintura.

Salió a la calle. Decidió caminar a la torre, en vez de coger su coche o un trasporte publico. Le vendría bien estirar las piernas. Le daría tiempo a aclarar sus pensamientos. Ademas, no tenía prisa por estar con ese hombre. La ponía de los nervios.

Miro a su alrededor. En solo ocho años, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Cinder había orquestado un plan para acabar con Vale y lo llevo acabo en medio del Festival Vytal, en Beacon. Nadie pudo pararla, ni siquiera Ozpin, que había muerto el mismo día que su academia. Cientos y cientos de Grimm invadieron Vale, extendiendo el dolor y la muerte como una plaga. Fue como el fin de los tiempos.

La situación entre los reinos restantes, en un par de años, empeoro. Entraron en una guerra por recursos. Entonces Salem llego, puso fin a la guerra que había durado casi cuatro años y unifico lo que quedaba de los reinos, que habían estado al borde de la destrucción total mutua.

Habían recuperado una gran parte del mundo. Las cosas no eran como antes, pero nunca podrían serlo. En realidad no. Todo los humanos le debían a Salem sus vidas y su futuro, que pudieran volver a tener esperanza y ser felices. Si vida valía poco…,pero con gusto la daría por ella.

 _Piensa en lo que sabes y porque lo sabes._ Las palabras de ese irritante hombre le vinieron a la cabeza. Hizo una mueca e intento ignorarlo… pero seguía ahí, como el zumbido de una mosca insistente.

Llego a la torre y fue directamente a la celda de Shirou. Estaba sentada en su litera, mirando hacía delante. Esbozo una sonrisa al verla llegar. Ruby apretó los dientes. No había abierto la boca todavía, pero ya quería hacerle callar.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a que se debe esta visita?

—Soy tu niñera.—Ruby respondió.

—Bueno, al menos no me voy a aburrir. Dime, señorita, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

—...Querías decir que no sois como dicen. Pero eso es una mentira descarada. He visto lo que sois; hacéis extraños rituales para ganaros el favor de los Grimm, como si fueran seres divinos. Y vuestro objetivo es tomar el poder, acabar con la heroína que ha salvado a la humanidad. ¿En que nos equivocamos?

—Recuerda. Lo que sabes, porque lo sabes. Si que hacemos rituales, pero ¿por que crees que es para eso? ¿Alguna vez nos has oído orar en su nombre?

—El año pasado, cuando atacasteis la capital.—ahora que lo pensaba, no había habido otra ocasión.

—Ese fue un ataque organizado por Salem, para fortalecer sus mentiras.

—Cállate.—sintió que la rabia retorcía su rostro.—Estas abusando de mi buena voluntad y esta apunto de agotarse. Solo te advertiré esta vez.

No podía dejar que sus palabras le afectaran. Se obligo a soltar la tensión que se estaba acumulando en sus músculos.

—Supón que ese ataque nunca paso. No puedes pensar en otra ocasión, ¿verdad?—Shirou dijo. Ruby se quedo callada. Era cierto, al fin y al cabo.—Se te ve en la cara. ¿Por que crees que adoramos a los Grimm? Porque te lo han dicho, eso es todo y crees que es algo indiscutible como que el cielo es azul. No te culpo. Es algo muy normal en la especie humana. Nuestro entorno da forma a nuestros pensamientos, creencias, como vemos el bien y el mal. Pero de vez en cuando, esta bien mirar las cosas con tus propios ojos, ¿no crees?

Eso creo un silencio significativo, que se fue alargo.

—...Supongamos que dices la verdad.—Ruby lo rompió al final.—¿Si es así, para que son esos rituales?

—Magia. Es cierto. Si me quitas estas esposas...—las levanto como para enseñarlas y el metal tintineo.—, podría demostrarlo.

—Buen intento.—Ruby dijo.—No soy tan ingenua.

Shirou inclino la espalda contra la pared, blandiendo una sonrisa desenvuelta, sesgada.

—Si intentara engañarte, sería mas sutil.—dijo. Y con eso dio la conversación por terminada.

* * *

Jeremiah era uno de los empleados encargados de engrasar los engranajes de la administración; eso consistía, entre otras cosas, en encargarse de reorganizar los permisos de acceso en la prisión. Los guardias podrían entrar y solo en ciertas circunstancias abrir las celda. Los Caballeros de Salem tenían un pase de acceso ilimitado, no solo en la prisión, sino que a todo. Al menos teóricamente.

En una de sus rondas normales, aprovecho para llevar a cabo su tarea. Ya había caído la noche. No era tan bueno como Rin con la magia, ni mucho menos, pero si que podía inutilizar las cámaras de seguridad de la misma forma que había hecho ella. Juzgo que tenía un par de minutos para encontrar lo que debía.

Reviso el ordenador, en busca del pase de acceso de Ruby Rose. Habían modificado el terminal para que solo respondiera a ella.

Por sus conocimientos informáticos, se habían esforzado para meterle en su posición. Era bueno. Muy bueno, pero no estaba seguro si iba a poder hacerlo. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. ¿Cuanto le quedaba? Dios, no podía ser mucho mas de un minuto.

—Oh, venga.—murmuro para si.—Vamos, vamos.

Le empezaron a temblar las manos. Intento hacerse creer que era solo una practica, para prevenir fallos estúpidos.

Lo hizo.

Estuvo aguanto la respiración sin darse cuenta y exhalo como expulsando un gran peso. Se apresuro en salir de ahí antes de que acabara el efecto del conjuro. Se toco la frente con los dedos de una mano. Murmuro un aria, activando un conjuro de comunicación a larga distancia basado en ondas sonoras.

 _Hecho_ , envió.

 _Buen trabajo; continua,_ escucho unos segundos después. Se tardaba un poco en enviar y recibir mensajes, pero era algo mas efectivo y menos peligroso que depender de la tecnología para comunicarse en pleno territorio enemigo.

Jeremiah hecho a andar.

* * *

Alguien la estaba llamando. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que era un voz que no conocía; eso la puso alerta. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Al ver sus alrededores, recordó su situación. Se había quedado dormida, apoyada en la pared al lado de su celda.

—Duermes como un truco, señorita.—y ese era quien le había estado llamando.—Creí que no iba a poder despertarte.

—Calla.—se froto los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.—Hasta yo tengo mis limites. Si tanto te gusta hablar, dime cuanto tiempo he estado dormida.

—Mas de una hora. No tengo reloj, asique no estoy seguro.

Tanto tiempo…

Entonces se apagaron las luces. Si era debido a una cuestión de mantenimiento, la habrían avisado. El personal sabía que ella estaba a cargo de Shirou. Era algo que no debería haber pasado, un error. Miro a Shirou. No se le notaba nada, pero… parecía demasiado conveniente. Una distracción intencionada.

Se fue para asegurarse.

* * *

Con sigilo, llego a la entrada de la prisión. No tenía que estar por aquí, así que que le vieran sería un desastre. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Presiono la palma contra la pantalla de metal. Tuvo la horrible certeza de que se pondría en rojo y saltaría la alarma. Funciono como debía.

Al abrirse la puerta, vio que aun no había cortado la luz. El no era la única parte del plan. Se suponía que cortarían la luz por unos momentos, para proporcionarle una distracción. ¿Les habían pillado? El corazón se le acelero.

Entonces las luces se apagaron, sumiendo el largo pasillo en una oscuridad total. Se puso de rodillas. Extendió su sentido del oído por una docena de metros y espero. Vio un borrón rojo atravesar el pasillo. Debía ser Ruby Rose. Había oído hablar mucho de ella, como todos los suyos y una vez había tenido la desgracia de verla en acción. Aunque solo fue un vistazo, sintió como si tuviese el filo de la guadaña presionado contra su cuello.

Por un momento, temió quedarse helado por el miedo. Pero se movió. Cruzo el pasillo rápido y eliminando el ruido que hacía un conjuro. Se acerco a la celda de Shirou.

—He venido a sacarte de aquí.—dijo.

—Date prisa, hazlo antes de que vuelva.

Puso la palma sobre la pantalla apagada, esperando a que restaura la luz.

—¡Cuidado!—Shirou vocifero.

En vez de reaccionar, se quedo grieto por la sorpresa. Esa instante le costo la vida. El sonido de su carne abriéndose le llego a los oídos y después no hubo nada.

* * *

Ruby se acerco a ese hombre, blandiendo su guadaña rifle. Era increíblemente rápida aun sin usar su Semblanza. Intento advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su Aura no estaba desplegada, así que ella le atravesó. Soltó un horrible grito ahogado. Su sangre salpico el suelo y los barrotes, destellos escarlatas en la oscuridad. El rojo en la guadaña se volvió mas oscuro. Sobresalía de su pecho grotescamente. Lo único bueno era que había muerto con el primer golpe; no sufrió.

Ella la retiro. Sin eso para mantenerlo de pie, el cadáver del hombre que había venido a rescatarlo cayo al suelo. Un poco de la sangre la había salpicado en la cara al mover la guadaña y casi parecía que estuviera sangrando. La luz volvió entonces, demasiado tarde. Soltó la guadaña y cayo sobre el charco de sangre que seguía extendiéndose, provocando un sonido repugnante.

Se acerco, agarro los barrotes y se inclino hacía delante. Pero el no podía apartar la mirada del cadáver. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par y no quedaba rastro de vida en ellos. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

Otra persona muerta por su culpa.

—¿Como lo supiste?—Shirou pregunto y abrió los ojos otra vez.

—Por ti. Que se salte la luz no es extraño, pero tu te has estado demasiado relajado desde que llegaste. Los humanos tienen esperanza incluso en los peores momentos de sus vidas, lo se. Estamos hechos así. Pero hasta la esperanza nacida de la desesperación tiene que tener una base. Pensé que debías tener alguna manera de escapar en mente. Y no me equivocaba.—hecho una mirada significativa al cadáver.—Querrán saber como ha podido pasar esto y no seré yo quien te lo saque. Pero dejame que te haga una promesa. Todos los intentos acabaran como este. Tus días están contados.

Shirou vio a la Muerte Roja en esos fríos ojos grises: Ruby Rose había cedido las riendas. Cogió el cadáver en brazos, cuya sangre aun se estaba derramando y devolvió la guadaña a su cintura con la otra mano. Se fue. El olor familiar pero desagradable de la sangre permaneció, llenando su nariz y su boca.

Desde atrás, cargando con el cadáver, de verdad parecía la muerte; un destino del que no podías escapar. Esa fue la chispa necesaria para prender el exterior de piedra de los prisioneros. Se levantaron y se lanzaron contra los barrotes, sus rostros retorcidos en un éxtasis de dolor y rabia, y ¿como no? Habían tenido que ver como mataba a sus esperanzas de escapar

—¿Quien te crees que eres?

—¡Asesina!

—¡Mereces morir!

Las voces se fueron alzando y mezclando, hasta convertirse en un zumbido incomprehensible. La siguieron hasta que salio.

* * *

La señal de Jeremiah desapareció. Por supuesto, eso significaba que estaba muerto. Rin apretó los dientes. Sus posibilidades habían sido bajas, con Ruby Rose en su camino, pero había tenido esperanza. Y no le habría mandando si hubiera tenido otra opción.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho por su muerte, pero no dolió tanto como quizá debería y eso fue lo que verdaderamente la afecto.

Si al menos hubiera podido romper las esposas de Shirou, valdría la pena. Pero eso, claro, no era algo que pudiera saber. Solo le quedaba esperar. Si era así, lo sacarían de aquí, constara lo que constara. Aunque no lo fuese, investigarían para encontrar a mas infiltrados entre el personal. Aun necesitaban sus lugares entre las fuerzas de Salem.

Empezaría a tomar medidas.

* * *

Ruby se lavo las manos y la cara. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que no estaba sola en el baño. En el reflejo del espejo de la cabina había un fantasma, Yang, tal y como había sido en Beacon, solo que _mal_. Su rostro era un borrón irreconocible; su cabello apagado y seco, y su cuerpo era como si estuviera lleno de paja. Se inclinaba hacía delante, sus brazos colgaban en una posición extraña y piernas torcidas.

Tomo aíre e intento calmar su corazón desbocado. Era una ilusión construida por su mente y nada mas, no su hermana. Pero por mucho que se dijera eso, no podía soportar su mirada. ¿Porque había vuelto para atormentarla? No por matar a ese hombre, seguro. Ella había matado a cientos de Grimm y personas sin discriminación; una mas no era nada. Pero debía admitir que era cierto. Sino, ella no estaría ahí.

—No debería de ser así.—dijo mirándose en el espejo, con una voz como si estuviera vaciá por dentro. Muchas cosas no deberían.

Se dio la vuelta y por supuesto no estaba ahí, ahora solo podía verla por el rabillo del ojo. Era como si se estuviese burlando de ella. Salio del baño. Los otros tres fantasmas aparecieron uno por uno, su equipo, su familia. Nunca habían hablado y daba gracias por ello. Si tuviera que escuchar una sola palabra de sus bocas, perdería la cordura. Ya era endeble de por si.

Ruby se metió en la cama y se acurruco, vigilada por un séquito de fantasmas tan brumosos como la niebla.


End file.
